Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and access member for cleaning out a drain line associated with an air conditioner water pan drain.
Technical Background
Air conditioners, given the way they work, create condensation that is typically collected at the bottom of the unit in a water pan. The water pan is usually connected to a drain line that exits from the air conditioner (A/C) unit and runs to the outside of the house or building where the A/C unit is installed. Sometimes the length of the drain line can be substantial. As a result, the drain line can remain wet for months, particularly in hot and humid areas, where the A/C unit can run most of the year. As a result of the constant wetness and opening to the outdoors, the drain line can become clogged or impeded by the growth of algae, mold, or fungi, or the accumulation of other particles and debris, including insects, frogs, lizards and the like. If the water pan becomes full and can not drain to the accumulation of debris in the drain line, the A/C unit will cause the water to overflow causing water damage or, if equiped with an overflow protection device, will shut itself off, causing the building's inhabitants to become uncomfortable very quickly. Therefore, it is important to be able to clear the drain line and empty the water pan.
Gaining access to the drain line can be very difficult, time consuming and the access points may not allow for a proper cleaning. In fact, in some instances, the materials in the drain line may be blown into the A/C unit, thereby fouling the A/C unit and potentially causing other maintenance and cleanliness issues, if not damaging the A/C unit as well.
It would be beneficial to have an access point in the drain line that allows for removal of the debris from the line as well as the A/C unit and water pan. The access point should be easily accessible for the technician or building owner to be able to quickly and reliably remove the debris on an emergency basis or as a part of a scheduled maintenance program.